1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a radiographic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic imaging apparatus is an apparatus configured to obtain an internal image of a human body using X-rays. Radiographic imaging apparatuses are used to examine injuries or diseases inside the human body that may not be identifiable from the outside.
A radiographic imaging apparatus may obtain an internal image of the human body using a method in which X-rays are radiated onto an imaging area such as the head and the chest of the human body and penetrating X-rays are detected.
A radiographic imaging apparatus includes an X-ray tube configured to radiate X-rays onto an imaging area. The X-ray tube is provided to be movable such that various areas of the human body can be examined.
In general, a ceiling-mounted radiographic imaging apparatus includes at least one guide rail that is installed at a ceiling of a laboratory and a post frame that is foldably connected to the guide rail. In addition, the X-ray tube is rotatably installed at a lower end of the post frame.
Due to a weight of the X-ray tube, a frictional resistance in each drive shaft of the radiographic imaging apparatus, and the like, when a user wants to manually move the X-ray tube, the user may be required to apply a large amount of force or torque to the X-ray tube. Therefore, when the X-ray tube is repeatedly moved, the user may feel physical fatigue.